


Fuck you Hisoka and Tonpa scat fic

by meloncore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloncore/pseuds/meloncore
Summary: Hisoka go poopoo😱😱😱😱😱😱
Relationships: Hisoka/Tonpa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fuck you Hisoka and Tonpa scat fic

TW‼️AESTHETIC 🦂👹  
Hisoka x Tonpa x reader  
Hisoka moaned loudly in anticipation as Tonpa added more of the laxative to his drink. "Drink up baby boy 😏" Tonpa said seductively "Oh YES daddy!😫" Hisoka responded with. He quickly drank up the drugged drink, and then started aggressively shitting his pants. Tonpa gasped in shock at the smell, and at how erect he was becoming by it. "Oh- Oh God Tonpa it won't s-stop!!" Hisoka cried out. Tonpa quickly grabbed his half hard cock and started beating it as he watched Hisoka shit himself. Y/n came in and immediately died. The end.


End file.
